


Reunification

by AmethystUnarmed



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith and Ross have been on their own for a while now. When Trott returns, a certain gargoyle never wants to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunification

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the following prompt:
> 
> Person B of your OTP has been away for a long time (business, education, a journey or battle, etc.) and has finally returned home. While sleeping together one night, Person A wakes up/can’t sleep and turns to B, who is fast asleep. Eventually, A breaks down in tears, having missed B for quite a while, and wraps their arms around B.
> 
> Bonus: B wakes up from hearing A’s crying and silently holds A to comfort them until they stop crying, occasionally kissing A on the forehead.
> 
> (I changed it so it fit OT3 cuz I was in a Hatsome mood)

The doorbell rang, and Ross instantly paused the game.

“Roooooss,” Smith groaned, leaning against his boyfriend’s arm. It was a measly attempt to pin him against the couch. “Just leave it. Probably the Mormons or some bullshit.”

“Probably,” Ross agreed, as he slid out from under Smith and stood. The selkie made no move to catch himself and fell face first onto the couch. Ross snort and stroked him with his tail. The doorbell rang again, this time with more urgency. “Coming!” he called, and bounded to the door. He tugged it open. “What can I...” He trailed off once he looked up, and recognized the figure before him.

“Who is it, Ross?” Smith called from the living room. Ross opened his mouth, but no sound came out. It opened and shut, but his vocal cords seemed to have taken a holiday. “Ross?” Smith yelled again, this time a flicker of worry coloring his tone. Ross heard him get up off the couch, but couldn’t bring himself to look away from the man in front of him. He was afraid if he looked away, the mirage would fade, and he’d disappear. Again.

“Is everything al- Trott?” And with that, Smith was frozen too. For it was. Every last bit of their selkie, pale skin, warm brown eyes, aura crackling with magic. Then, something amazing happened. Trott ducked his head. For the first time since Ross had met him, Trott looked shy. He looked down at his feet, awkwardly shifting his weight. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Hey mates,” he said to the floor. “I... I know...” He stopped and swallowed. “Why is this so hard?” He looked so distressed, Ross just wanted to reach out and hold him. But still, he couldn’t bring himself to move. Trott sighed and started again.

“I know you guys must hate me. I mean, I’d hate me too. But- I just- I had to go. The letter was a shit way to do it, but I had to, they were going to-” He cut off again, about to reveal something he clearly didn’t want to get into. “But it’s okay now. I dealt with it, and I-” For the first time since he’d arrived, Trott looked them in the eyes, Ross first, then Smithy. He offered a small, beautiful smile.

“I missed you, sunshines.” With that nickname, the spell was broken, and the kelpie and gargoyle swept the selkie into their apartment.

* * *

Ross couldn’t sleep. To be perfectly honest, he hadn’t slept well in months, not since Trott had left. But now that the selkie was back, he couldn’t sleep at all. Everytime he closed his eyes, he was afraid Trott would slip away, just as he had done the first time. He looked down at the man in his arms. Since Trott had come back, the group had snuggled together on the bed, Smith and Ross sandwiching their wayward leader. Ross held him tighter, resting his lips on Trott’s forehead.

“I missed you,” he whispered, and began stroking Trott’s hair. His eyes scoured Trott’s face, memorizing each detail, just in case he lost him again. Trott smiled, comforted by Ross’s touches even in sleep. The wrinkles across his brow, permanently present from stress, were gone now, instead replaced by crinkles by his eyes. Ross couldn’t seem to stop himself from kissing them. He wormed his tail around Trott’s waist, desperate to be as close to him as possible. “I thought I lost you, you prick,” he added, trying to ignore the tightness in his throat. “And, I’m just... I’m really glad you’re back.” His voice cracked on the last word.

“Shit,” he muttered, as tears welled, “here come the waterworks.” As much as he didn’t want to, he pulled away, and sat up. The cold air on his torso was a nice contrast to the hot tears making their way down his cheeks.

“Ross?” Shit.

“Sorry Smith. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep mate.” He could practically feel Smith frown.

“Ross, are you crying?” Ross drew in a shaky breath.

“No.” God, he was a horrible liar. Smith didn’t believe him for a second. He didn’t believe himself for a second.

“What’s wrong?” Ross looked at Smith with red-rimmed eyes.

“I love you both. I don’t want to lose either of you.” Smith opened his arms and Ross gratefully leaned into him. The kelpie drew circles on Ross’s back and kissed his tears as he tried to calm down.

“I know, Ross,” he whispered into the gargoyle’s hair. “I love him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am eternally stuck in Hatsome hell. I love these guys.
> 
> Now, question. I'm working on a couple different Yogscast cast pieces at the moment, so I was wonderinf if there was anything in particular you wanted to see next
> 
> 1) Another UMY fic, featuring the Hatsome. What I jokingly call "The Garbage Court vs Finnfolk"
> 
> 2) A Jurassic World AU, featuring Lalna and Nano as raptor trainers, Hat Films as raptors, and Ridgephos on the side
> 
> 3) The next section in "Ever In Your Favor" the Hunger Games AU. This would be about Sips and Sjin as announcers, talking about the Reapings and the Tributes.
> 
> So, yeah! Or, if you have another prompt, feel free to request it! I can never get enough of these guys.


End file.
